Puzzle Pieces
by Techno Skittles
Summary: It takes every piece, from the easiest to the most frustrating, to complete the bigger, beautiful picture. [Drabble series, mainly focused on White Rose but other couples will be included] Ch. 3: Puppy Kisses; Ladybug
1. Glasses

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this is gonna be the first part of a drabble series I'm planning on starting. I wasn't actually gonna start this for another 2 weeks but I got this idea so here ya go. Most of these fics will be unrelated and will probably lack background. So make sure you always check the author's note for an explanation otherwise you might get lost.**

**As for this one, it's set after Ruby and Weiss get together in my other fic "Pretty Girls". This isn't necessarily a sequel (especially since it lacks the length to be a proper sequel), but rather just a cute little snippet. You don't actually have to read Pretty Girls since it has no effect on this but I just imagined them in that world.**

**Another note about this drabble series: there will mostly be White Rose since I'm more obsessed with that couple, but there will be other couples as well (such as Bumblebee, Arkos, Team Sloth, Ladybug, etc.) Just about everything that I ship and get an idea for.**

* * *

_**{You don't have to look far, you don't have to look around; My love's inside of you and that heart that pounds**_

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Do you _swear_?"

"Ruby…"

"Swear on your life!"

"Ruby, it can't be that bad!"

"You didn't swear!"

Weiss groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "_Fine_. I swear on my life, okay?"

Even with the heiress' reassurance, Ruby hesitated. "Cross your heart and hope to-"

"_Ruby!_"

"Okay fine!" Ruby walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers, digging through its contents. Curious, Weiss tried to peek over her shoulder but was effectively shut out due to her short stature. So instead she crossed her arms, patiently waiting for whatever Ruby wanted to show her. It startled her when Ruby suddenly whipped around, a pout present on her pink lips (how did they taste today, she wondered).

"Remember! You promised!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm aware. Now will you just show me?"

Ruby grumbled and turned back around, pulling something from the drawer and bringing it up to her face. Weiss rose a single eyebrow in confusion and curiosity, wondering just what was going on that had Ruby worked up all of a sudden, before Ruby turned to face her again.

She cracked a smile.

Seeing this, Ruby shouted, "You promised!"

Weiss quickly composed herself, pulling her shoulders back and straightening her posture as she pressed her lips into a fine line, trying to hide her smile. "I know I did. I'm not laughing, am I?"

Ruby pouted and dropped down onto her bed, crossing her arms as she frowned up at the heiress. "Yes you are! I can see it; you're laughing at me!" She slumped forward and hung her head. "I knew I shouldn't have showed you."

The giddiness immediately dissipated and Weiss rushed forward to take a seat on the bed and throw her arms around her girlfriend. "Hey now, I said I wasn't laughing at you. Rather I'm laughing at how self-conscious you're acting about this." She took Ruby's chin and pulled so that she was facing her, their faces so close that Weiss could see herself clearly reflected in the thick-rimmed glasses that her girlfriend donned. "I think you look cute."

A steady trail of pink dusted Ruby's cheeks and she fidgeted under Weiss' intense gaze. "Y-you really think so?"

Weiss nodded. "Mhmm. You know I don't hand out compliments for the sake of it. I mean it, Ruby. You look adorable." Her blush intensified and the pale-haired teen took advantage of Ruby's combined silence and embarrassment to lean in and capture her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Soft lips responded immediately against her own and Weiss took that as an invitation to poke out her tongue to lick Ruby's bottom lip.

Strawberries.

Today they tasted like strawberries.


	2. Boo-Boos

**Author's Note:**

**Whoo! Two updates two days in a row! I hope you like it because it's probably never happening again.**

**Okay so this one is set in the Future!AU that funblade and amipai on tumblr made. Weiss is 30, Ruby is 28, Theo is 3. **

**I actually had this idea awhile back before the White Rose family was formed but I figured that it would be easier to write this as a Future!AU fic than have to come up with my own kid. ._. So this is me being lazy.**

**Anyway, enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

_**{Some things may go and some stay the same; In just another oh oh, oh ordinary day}**_

Weiss was getting ready to cook breakfast (a perfect opportunity since Theo was still asleep and out of her hair) when the front door creaked open and clicked shut a moment after. Heavy footsteps trailed to the kitchen and she looked up in time to see her wife standing there, her drawstring bag clutched in her hand, dirt staining where it had been dragged across the ground. Weiss returned Ruby's blinding grin and ran to her, throwing herself into her arms. Ruby dropped her bag just in time to catch her, taking a step back to account for the sudden new weight.

"Welcome home."

Ruby kissed the crown of her head, squeezing her with a strong grip. "Thanks. It's good to be back again." She pulled away and held Weiss out at arm's length, smiling warmly at the mist blue eyes that gazed adoringly up at her. "Is Theo asleep?"

"Yeah and I was just about to –"

"Great!" She cut Weiss off, lunging forward to grab onto her wrist before pulling her through the house to their room. All the way up Weiss had remained silent, too stunned to inquire what Ruby was doing, but once the door to their room had closed and Ruby began to unlace her corset, she began to sputter uncontrollably.

"Ruby! What are you doing? I know you just got home but Theo could wake up at any moment now and…" She trailed off, face red and burning as her wife stripped herself of her long-sleeved shirt and her skirt next, her arms reached back as she began to work at the clasps of her bra. "Ruby!"

Said woman had just shrugged of her bra and sat on the bed to untie her boots. However, she took a moment to scoff at her wife's concerns, making an obvious show of rolling her eyes before returning to her task. "Oh relax. I just need you to rub my back." She raised her head, a prominent pout on her lips as she batted her eyelashes and gave Weiss her best puppy eyes. "It hurts really bad."

Weiss heaved a sigh of relief and walked over to the bed, motioning for Ruby to lie on her stomach as her heated face cooled down. "What happened? You didn't do something stupid did you?"

"Of course not!" Ruby protested as she flipped onto her front and settled her head on top of her crossed arms. "I…I just keep forgetting I'm not fifteen anymore. My body doesn't move the way it used to."

"Ruby you're twenty-eight, not forty." Weiss crawled onto the bed straddling Ruby's hips and sitting on the back of her thighs as she began to rub her hands over her back, kneading her fingers and knuckles in the particularly tense spots. Her wife shifted and sighed underneath her, closing her eyes in bliss as the tension began to lift from her body as Weiss' hands worked.

"Yeah but I'm closer to forty than I am fifteen."

Weiss rolled her eyes and paused to lean down and peck Ruby's shoulder. "Well I'm two years older than you. So by saying that you're old are you implying I am as well?"

Ruby smiled sleepily, sinking further into the mattress as the heiress' soft hands glided across her back, digging into just the right areas and making the pain disappear within moments. She felt her muscles loosen and her body felt heavier and heavier with each passing second and soon enough her eyes drooped closed and refused to open.

"You came to your own conclusion on that one."

"Yet you aren't denying it."

An unnecessarily loud yawn came from the huntress. "Details."

Weiss chuckled at Ruby's tired and bleary state and leaned down to trail kisses between her shoulder blades when the door behind them creaked open. She whipped around to see a mop of white hair peeking into the room, tiny fists rubbing at sleep-filled eyes. Clutched to chest was his stuffed octopus that Ruby had gotten for him upon her return from one of her hunts, the button eyes loose and patches of thinning material from how much he slept with it and dragged it around. Sliding off of Ruby, Weiss sat on the edge of the bed and held her arms open to him to which he immediately responded by padding across the floor, climbing onto her lap and snuggling into her chest. His unruly hair tickled her chest and she brought a hand up to smooth it down.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

He lifted his head and looked up at her with those familiar silver eyes, shining with the same intensity as her wife's. "Mornin', Mama." He cast his glance to the side and all previous signs of his morning grogginess disappeared upon seeing Ruby lying on the bed, still topless and dozing. "Mommy!" He wriggled out of Weiss' arms and jumped onto Ruby's back with a bright smile and glistening eyes, prompting a pained hiss from her. Weiss reached over and plucked Theo off of her and placed him back in her lap.

"Theo! Be careful! Mommy's back hurts."

His face fell. "It hurt?"

Weiss sighed and kissed his forehead. She didn't mean to shout; it was a jerk reaction that she could never get rid of it seemed. "Yes, Theo. It hurts."

Without a word, Theo took his stuffed octopus and set it down on Ruby's back, it's threaded, crooked smile and loose button eyes staring back at him. He slid down from Weiss' lap to the floor and pointed a stern finger at his toy. "Watch." Then he turned around and ran out of the room on his short legs, leaving a chuckling Weiss and a disgruntled Ruby to themselves.

Ruby lifted her head and blinked. "What just happened?"

"Your son."

She nodded and smiled. "So Little Man's awake now?"

"It would seem that way."

Little footsteps thudded to their room, Theo throwing open the door again as he ran to the bed, a box of band aids clutched tightly in his chubby hands. He climbed onto the bed, the box of band aids making this task slightly more difficult, and crawled over so that he sat next to Ruby. He pulled one of the band aids from the box, clumsily ripped it open and placed the band aid right in the middle of Ruby's back before bending over to place a sloppy kiss right on top of it. Weiss watched all of this with an amused smile and Ruby could only blink as her son looked at her with such sad, silver eyes.

"Boo-boo better?"

A light, airy laughter left Ruby in a rush of air and she sat up to encase Theo in her arms, squeezing him tighter. "Yes, all better. Thanks buddy."

Weiss smiled fondly at the two, watching as Theo wrapped his arms around Ruby's side and buried his face into her chest…

"Ruby! Your shirt!"


	3. Puppy Kisses

**Author's Note: **

**Alright this drabble is Ladybug! I was originally gonna have it be another Future White Rose family drabble but this ended up happening instead so I won't argue. I'll try and get that one family drabble out soon but I'm currently working on some Monochrome right now so you all may have to wait a bit longer for family fluffiness.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**{And despite everything I'm still human}**_

"Hey, Blake?"

The loud cracks of trees boomed around her as they uprooted and fell to the forest floor, one-by-one, crashing into the soft soil with thundering grace. Leaves rustled as the wind blew through them on their way down, crunching once they landed, dried up and dead in a single instant. Animals scurried off into the distance, away from the commotion, running into non-existence. The red-hued sky melted, the clouds fell in pieces and the sun dropped below the fading horizon, ducking for cover. In the center of it all, the lost faunus boy, scraggly and dirty from hours of wandering, noticed none of the destruction around him as he continued to walk, hoping to come across some sort of path.

"Blake?"

However, as it were, he began to fade with the rest of the setting, completely disappearing when Blake shut her book with a sigh. She set it off to the side to address her leader who was swathed in her red cloak, gazing peculiarly at the faunus sitting on the foot of her bed from her spot on the floor. Her head was ducked down, eyes cast off to the side – her stance was apologetic, aware of the fact that she was interrupting Blake's reading. Typically, Blake would be slightly agitated over being ripped from her story so suddenly, but after months of housing in the same dorm with an energetic fifteen-year-old and her equally boisterous elder sister, it was something she had to learn to come to terms with.

Something else that she'd come to terms with was how adorable her team leader could be. Blake had grown comfortable with all of the girls over the school year, but surprisingly enough the closest she grew to was their youngest member. They had spent a lot of time bonding over their love of books and soon came to find that they had other common interests as well.

"B-Blake?"

Said girl blinked and shook her head of her previous thoughts, directing her attention back to the fidgeting red girl on the floor in front of her. She had lifted her hand now, showing Blake her bashful face, colored a pretty pink. Silver eyes silently questioned her and Blake patted the bed in front of her crossed legs, motioning for Ruby to come sit with her. She obeyed and scrambled up from the floor to the bed, crawling into Blake's lap. Blake's eyes widened, not expecting that move, but not rejecting it either. She wrapped one arm around Ruby's waist and raised the other to pet Ruby's head.

"Yes, Ruby?"

Ruby perked at her name and lifted her head, teeth worrying her bottom lip as her eyes became downcast again. "Um, I was just wondering…what kind of faunus would I be?" Silver eyes looked up into bright gold, shining with hope and curiosity.

Blake frowned. "What kind of faunus you are isn't based on your personality. It's just something you're born into."

Shoulders clothed in red slumped and Blake felt the young girl deflate in her arms. "Right. Sorry. I was just curious. I didn't mean to offend you. Sorry for the dumb question." She shifted to move off Blake's lap when the cat faunus girl tightened her grip, pulling her closer. She chuckled at the squeak that escaped the huntress' mouth, resuming her petting.

"But, if anything, I'd definitely peg you for a puppy."

"A puppy?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, a puppy. They're always full of energy and curiosity, they're undeniably adorable, and they love to cuddle and play."

Ruby giggled and nuzzled her head into Blake's chest. "You know what else puppies love?"

"What's that?"

The mass of brunette hair lifted off her chest and in a rush soft lips were upon hers for a chaste kiss. Blake hardly had time to respond before the little red girl pulled away with a bright smile.

"They love giving kisses too!"


End file.
